Just a normal night-with not so normal results!
by BreakingDawn468
Summary: This is just a lovely tale of Ritsuka and Soubi doing what they do best...being hot and bothered. Serious hard-core lemon inside, much more so than my other tales (if you've read em, which I recommend!)


This is just something I cooked up while waking up one morning...a little weird that that's how I attain my stories... ANYWHO! This is so lemony, those of you who read it will have lemonade instead of blood, running through your veins! 3

(p.s. Ritsuka and Soubi are the same age they are in the manga! I know, I know, I'm SOOO pedo, but you know what? DON'T CARE LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!)

Enjoy! BD

* * *

It was a regular, cold night and Ritsuka say on his bed, enraptured in his hand held game, completely oblivious to the noises and people around him. Soubi was lying beside him on his bed, propped on his elbows, just watching over Ritsuka's shoulder as he played his game. Soubi let his eyes close for a moment as Ritsuka continued to tap on the buttons and the screen with the styllus. School was really taking up all his free time, free time that could be spent with Ritsuka. Moments like these were becoming more and more precious to him, he was desperately wanting to spend more of his time with Ritsuka.

"Soubi?" asked RItsuka. Soubi opened his eyes and saw Ritsuka watching him, his game screen paused, "Were you sleeping?" he asked, cocking his head.

"No. Just resting my eyes." Soubi said with a smile reaching out a hand and petted Ritsuka on the head, between his ears. Ritsuka allowed himself to be rubbed, closing his eyes, and even emitting a sigh of content. Normally, he would shove off this kind of affection from Soubi, but, he hadn't had any time to spend with him either, so he allowed himself to be treated…just this once. Soubi sat up fully and reached his other hand out to rub Ritsuka's face. Ritsuka moved into the touch and set his game down. Soubi smiled again as Ritsuka nuzzled against his large hands, as if asking for more. Soubi came onto his knees and moved forward, pulling Ritsuka up from on his belly onto his own knees. Ritsuka came without a fight and enjoyed the lavish touches Soubi gave him. Soubi stroked Ritsuka's face, touching his small cheeks and playing with the skin, pulling back and forth, massaging. The way he pulled gave RItsuka a smile now and then, but then also a frown when he pulled down. He used the pads of his thumbs to tightly run over Ritsuka's face and up to his eyebrows. He gently stroked over them, feeling the smooth, thin hair under his thumbs, pulling the creases out of Ritsuka's face.

"Soubi..." Ritsuka whispered. He opened his eyes and looked up at Soubi, now towering over him.

"Yes?" he asked softly.

"Thanks..." Ritsuka whispered as Soubi's hands moved up to Ritsuka's cat ears. He rubbed from the inside out, slowly going over the soft fur that made up the outside, moving to the thin, membranous skin on the inside. Soubi loved how Ritsuka's ears felt, they were just so soft and supple he couldn't resist them. He scooted closer to RItsuka, their legs almost touching, as he stroked his ears. Ritsuka moaned in pleasure as Soubi lightly ran his nails over the insides. He moved in even closer, hovering over Ritsuka's head and kissed one ear. The ear quivered under his lips as he kissed it again, "Soubi..." Ritsuka uttered, almost inaduiably. He slowly placed his lips around the ear, as his hands ran down to under Ritsuka's regular ears. Ritsuka let his head rest in Soubi's large hands as Soubi tasted Ritsuka's sweet ear. It felt even better between his lips than it hand under his fingers. The fur was even softer and the skin even smoother than before. He let the tip of his tongue touch the tiniest bit of the inside of the ear, enjoying RItsuka's cute moans, his shoulder's quivered as Soubi held him up. Soubi left one hand under an ear as the other moved to behind Ritsuka's head. It entangled itself in his dark hair and ran his fingers slowly through, sending Ritsuka into shivers as he became more brave and licked a larger portion of his ear. His tongue traced a thin line of saliva up the ear, then back down. "Soubi..." Ritsuka moaned again and Soubi smiled. Ritsuka reached his hands up to take Soubi's in his own. He pulled down gently on his hands to pull Soubi down to eye level. "Not just my ears..." RItsuka whispered. Soubi couldn't help but smile again as he leaned forward slowly.

"What else do you want, Ritsuka?" he asked deeply, hovering just over his lips. His warm breath flowing over Ritsuka's parted lips. Ritsuka's lips began to shake as he wrapped his arms around Soubi's neck.

"K-kiss me..." he breathed heavily pulling on Soubi's head. Soubi remained still as stone, refusing to be pulled forward.

"What did you want?" he asked quietly as Ritsuka's breath began to hitch in anticipation. Soubi's hands traveled up to Ritsuka's head once more, resting under his normal ears, holding him still.

"Kiss me, damnit!" Ritsuka said quickly with passion.

"As you wish." Soubi said and finally let Ritsuka pull him down onto his own. Ritsuka groaned in bliss as Soubi began to kiss him. His kissed back with what strength he could muster. Soubi's lips moved almost on their own as they molded to Ritsuka's, toying and teasing against him. He let his teeth chew on the lower lip and the top as Ritsuka submitted. He tasted Ristuka as he chewed, loving the muffled sounds he made. His tongue ran across Ritsuka's lower lip, which parted to allow him entrance, but Soubi wasn't ready to go that far…yet. Soubi's hands ran down to Ritsuka's shoulders and he gently pushed him backwards onto the bed without breaking the kiss. Ritsuka happily let Soubi do as he wanted, his legs coming out from under him and laying somewhat straight on the bed. Soubi easily spread his legs apart and let his hands roam under the back of Ritsuka's shirt, feeling those small shoulders shaking helplessly. He rubbed and touched with one hand, while the other moved to the front and ran itself up and down Ritsuka's chest. Ritsuka gasped in pleasure as Soubi took the opportunity to finally snake his tongue into Ritsuka's small mouth. He wrestled with Ritsuka's and tasted the sweetness that was his oral cavity. He ran his tongue along every inch of Ritsuka's mouth and then some as his hand began to touch his small buds. He fondled gently, feeling the small bud quickly becoming erect under his touches. He felt the way it raised up and almost pressed into his fingers, as if on its own. Soubi relished in the thought of that. As he continued to touch and taste, the hand from around Ritsuka's back came around to the front and snaked its way down to the hem of his pants. Soubi, very lightly, let his finger run from one hip to the other, tracing a pattern just under the hem.

"Oh!" Ritsuka moaned as the muscles under Soubi's touch jumped and tightened at the touch. The pleasure was almost like a tickle, but almost hurt at the same time. It was a wonderful feeling that sent unknown messages to Ritsuka's already overstimulated brain. His muscles continued to contract and tried to shy away from the touches, but Soubi always let off at the last moment, then started at the beginning of the hem. Ritsuka didn't know how much more he could take of this pleasure. Soubi opened his eyes to look at Ritsuka and saw how flushed his face was. He pulled back from the intense kiss to give Ritsuka a moment to breathe, "Don't...stop..." he wheezed as Soubi continued to touch him with both hands.

"Ritsuka, you have to have a moment to breathe." Soubi said. Ritsuka could only nod as he took in deep breaths, his chest expanding up, giving Soubi better access to the live bud under his shirt. Soubi took the hand under Ritsuka's shirt and raised it up slowly, allowing the fabric to tease Ritsuka too, as the other hand continued to play under the hem of his pants, each time, going a little more south each time. Once he had raised the shirt completely, his looked at the bud he had played with, so small and pink, completely ready for him. He slowly bent his head down as Ritsuka watched him with half closed lids. He hovered right above the bud, just as he had Ritsuka's lips and blew a small stream of air over the nipple. Ritsuka let out a wheezy moan as the cold stream ran over him, his chest shaky.

"Soubi..." he moaned again. It was music to Soubi's ears as he took the bud in his mouth. Ritsuka's practically jumped into him with a tight moan. Soubi stayed still for a moment as Ritsuka settled back onto the bed. Soubi let the hand under the hem of Ritsuka's pants crawl up his chest and up to the nipple that hadn't been touched, but by sheer will had raised itself to meet the fingers awaiting it. Soubi rubbed his index finger over the bud, teasing it back and forth as his tongue rolled over the other bud. Ritsuka moaned in wonderful pleasure as he was touched and tasted in such a magnificent manner. He wrapped his arms around Soubi's head and held on as Soubi continued to flay his tongue against his bud. He sucked on the bud and licked it lightly, at the very top, as the other hand pinched the other nipple, rubbing It bewtween his fingers. Ritsuka huffed as the pain and pleasure of each nipple entwined together to make him feel wonderful. Soubi lightly bit around the nipple he tasted earning another jolt up off the bed from Ritsuka. Soubi bit again, this time his tongue pressing down on the nipple, causing Ritsuka's fee to curl and uncurl as this unbearable feeling took him down, "Soubi." he said with what breath he hand left. Soubi looked up at him, while still attached to the nipple. He let go with a pop and Ritsuka shook.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Touch me...other places..." he whispered.

"Where would you like me to touch, RItsuka?" he asked releasing the other bud and cupping Ritsuka's face.

"Down..." he whispered into the face, his face turning an even darker shade of red.

"Down?" Soubi asked coyly.

"Don't...make me...say it...please..." Ritsuka said with each breath.

"Here?" Soubi asked as his hand snaked down to Ritsuka's belly, letting his finger dip into the belly button.

"Lower..." Ritsuka mumbled.

"Here?" Soubi asked letting his hand slip to the area between his groin and belly button, over the fabric.

"Lower..." Ritsuka whined.

"Ah, here." Soubi said and lightly let his hand rest onto of Ritsuka's small bulge. Ritsuka nodded furiously, which made Soubi laugh.

"It's...not funny." Ritsuka said looking at him.

"No, it's not, it's very cute." Soubi said letting his palm run in a circular motion over Ritsuka's pants.

"Mmm." Ritsuka moaned as Soubi touched him, "Inside..." Ritsuka whispered almost so as Soubi didn't hear him. Soubi let his fingers trace a path up to the hem of his pants once more.

"Lift your hips, Ritsuka." he said. Ritsuka happily obliged and Soubi pulled his pants down in one, swift, motion. Ritsuka's small penis stood rightly erect the moment the pants came down. Soubi couldn't help but smile as he hadn't realized Ritsuka wasn't wearing any underwear. Soubi let go of the pants as Ritsuka watched him with earnest as he touched the tip with his middle finger and swirled it around.

"MMM!" Ritsuka moaned as Soubi finally touched him. Soubi slowly swirled his finger around the tip, touching the center, where the hole was, teasing it with his nail, allowing the precum to wet his finger. Ritsuka thrust up wanting more contact, "More..." he whined lowering his hips. Soubi let his fingers drift down, so that the whole of his hand covered Ritsuka's entire length. The moment he touched it Ritsuka thrust up again. Soubi laughed to himself, he truly did love how cute Ritsuka was. He began to stroke slowly, and built up speed. The warmth of Ritsuka's length warmed his hand quickly as he sped up. Ritsuka almost howled in utter bliss as Soubi stroked him. He loved the feel of Soubi's gentle hands on his length, stroking in such a way, it left not for wanting. Soubi's other hand released Ritsuka's face and cupped his small balls in his hands, in which they both fit easily. He massaged them as he stroked Ritsuka in quick, easy motions. His hands touched one at a time, like one would play a trumpet, his nails running along the soft skin. Ritsuka continued to thrust up into Soubi's hand, "Soubi...I'm...I'm gonna..." he moaned, but then, the touches stopped as Soubi gripped around the base of Ritsuka's shaft, "Huh?" he moaned looking up at Soubi in confusion, "You're not...?" he almost whined. Soubi looked at him and looked down at his length.

"Do you...want to cum with me?" Soubi asked quietly in his deep voice. Ritsuka's face turned the darkest, almost purple shade, it could.

"...Yes...I would..." he whispered so quietly, knowing what Soubi meant.

"Are...you sure?" he asked moving so his face was in front of Ritsuka's. Ritsuka quickly looked away, then down to the mattress bed.

"Take...take my ears...Soubi..." he said closing his eyes. Soubi almost burst with joy at hearing those words from Ritsuka, his most beloved of all. He moved in closer and put his lips right next to Ritsuka's normal ones.

"I shall..." He pulled away quickly as Rituska looked up at him, his eyes large and hazed with pleasure. Soubi smiled again, and released the base of Ritsuka's shaft, confident he wouldn't cum. Soubi quickly removed his own pants, revealing his own large erection. Ritsuka's eyes got even wider, if it were possible, at how large Soubi was. He tentatively reached out and touched it, it throbbed at his touch and he pulled back, "It's ok, Ritsuka." Soubi said taking hold of his hand. Ritsuka nodded and touched Soubi again, feeling the blood pulse under his fingers. This was what Soubi felt when he touched Ritsuka, the warmth engulfed his hand, almost as if it burned. Ritsuka slowly pulled back, lying back down, as Soubi crawled forward, between his legs. He placed both hands under Ritsuka's knees and pulled up quickly, so Ritsuka's bottom was in the air.

"Soubi!" he cried as Soubi stared at the little, pink, puckered hole just waiting for him. He slowly lowered his head, both hands still under Ritsuka's knees and let his tongue dip into the tight hole. Rituska shivered at the contact as Soubi slowly slid his tongue in and out of Ritsuka, tasting him as no one had ever before. He kissed the hole and chewed on the flesh surrounding it, loving how soft and sweet Ritsuka truly was. He let his tongue rotate inside Ritsuka, rubbing against the inside muscles. It tensed beneath him as Ritsuka moaned, his hands gripping the sheets so tightly his knuckles turned white. Soubi released one of Ritsuka's knees, which stayed in place and let it circle the tight hole. Slowly pressing around it into the wet Soubi had left. Ritsuka shook as the finger entered him so slowly it felt like an eternity of pleasure as it finally reached the palm where the other fingers connected. Soubi pulled the finger back out slowly and pushed it back in. He fingered Ritsuka slowly, allowing his muscles to adjust to the one finger. He erection raged and pulsed in almost, agony, as he fingered Ritsuka. It begged to be inside the tiny boy now, but Soubi could wait. He had waited this long, he could wait until he was sure Ritsuka could hold him. As he fingered him, Soubi bent his head down again and stuck his tongue in, wetting Ritsuka even further. He pulled back and allowed his middle finger to probe the entrance, and finally slipped it in slowly, just as he had the first. Ritsuka let out a long moan as the finger slipped in with its brother. As it reached its fullest Ritsuka thrust up, what little he could in such a position. Soubi's fingers felt wonderful, so wonderful as they sat at rest inside him. His muscles clenched around them, begging them not to leave. Soubi licked Ritsuka's perineum, sending another jolt of pleasure coursing through Ritsuka, as he moved his fingers up and down slowly, "Ah ah ah..." Ritsuka whined as the feeling Soubi's fingers gave spread through him. It felt so good, so very good, there were no words Ritsuka could say to describe the wonderful feeling working inside him. The fingers pulled at the muscles inside him, they stretched him slowly, allowing Ritsuka to FEEL them inside him. He loved every minute of it, as did Soubi. Finally, he slipped in a third finger, and Ritsuka barely felt it Soubi had so well prepared him. The fingers moved and danced in his pink hole. They poked and prodded at everything Ritsuka was and ever would be. They almost seemed to torment him with how wonderful they moved inside him, Soubi, was wonderful, giving him such amazing feelings. Ritsuka's legs thrashed about in the air as the feelings Soubi gave him swallowed him whole. His toes curled and his legs locked and tensed at his calf. Ritsuka's belly quivered with anticipation as Soubi's fingers finally left him, their job completed. Soubi set Ritsuka down on the bed, gently, allowing him a moment for his back to adjust, he had been in the air so long. As Ritsuka took a moment, Soubi began to pump his erection once more, causing more blood to rise and the wonderful tingles in his belly to worsen, in a good way.

"Ritsuka...are you ready?" Soubi asked, letting go of Ritsuka's erection. Ritsuka looked at Soubi and nodded.

"So...ready..." he said. Soubi scooted forward and took hold of Ritsuka's legs, spreading them wider. He looked down at the hole he had prepared, it pulsed with excitement at what was to come, puckering and releasing. Soubi took his shaft in hand, still holding Ritsuka's legs apart with the other and teased at the opening. He let the tip run along the opening, circling it in such a way that the hole seemed to try to grab ahold of it each time it moved, "Soubi!" Ritsuka whined, "Don't tease me!" he cried, thrusting up.

"All right." Soubi said, leaning forward, his face right above Ritsuka's. In one swift penetration he was fully sheathed inside Ritsuka. Ritsuka's eye bulged and he opened his mouth to scream, but Soubi was ready and took the hand that had been holding Ritsuka's leg, entangled it in Ritsuka's hair and shoved him forward, so that Soubi swallowed his scream in another breath taking kiss. Ritsuka's hips thrust up and down several times as he whimpered into Soubi's mouth as he adjusted. Soubi took his free hand and began to stroke Ritsuka, trying to eliminate the pain with pleasure instead. It seemed to work and Ritsuka soon quit his hard thrusting and whimpers. Instead his breathed deeply as Soubi released him from the kiss and pushed his hair out of his sweat covered face.

"Feels...so good, Soubi..." Ritsuka said. Soubi smiled and placed both hands on Ritsuka's hips, he let his length slide out, then thrust back in. Ritsuka moaned in utter pleasure as Soubi slammed into him, forgetting all about being gentle. Once inside Ritsuka, and him being free of any pain, Soubi lost all sense of himself and thrust into Ritsuka, letting the pleasure take over him. He thrust and thrust at such a high pace, Ritsuka's senses overloaded and he knew not even his own name. The pleasure was maddening as Soubi filled him so full each time he thrust. It was the most amazing, mind blowing thing Ritsuka had ever felt. Soubi so loved the way, as each thrust came, Ritsuka tensed around him, his muscles trying to hold him inside him. Soubi took one hand and wrapped it around Ritsuka's length stroking in time with each thrust. Ritsuka's hips raised off the bed of their own accord and Soubi dove into him with more strength and passion each time, "Soubi!" Ritsuka cried as he could feel the peak rising once more as Soubi struck against something inside him. Ritsuka shook and tensed each time Soubi pulled out a thrust back in against that one spot. The anticipation that came with it made it all the more pleasurable.

"Yes..." Soubi mouthed as his thrust became more erratic and his strokes more rough. Just when Ritsuka thought he would melt into nothing he felt the rise and his screamed out in helpless abandon, and his penis exploded in unimaginable bliss as a shower of cum sprayed over Soubi's hand and his stomach and groin. He let his body thrust of its own accord as he felt completely and utterly satisfied. At the moment Ritsuka reached his peak, so did Soubi, with the finally thrust, he dove as deep as he could inside Ritsuka, holding tight to his hips as his own load exploded inside the small boy, filling him so much it overflowed and seeped out the hole. Soubi thrust a few more times as Ritsuka had, and finally bent over Ritsuka, completely spent. His hands barely held him up over Ritsuka as both basked in the after-glow of such power. Each boy breathed in precious air as the room finally began to cool down. Soubi let his head fall, and his forehead rest against Ritsuka's. Ritsuka opened his eyes as Soubi's wet forehead touched his own. He leaned up slightly and pressed a light kiss against Soubi's lips. Soubi opened his eyes at the touch and lightly kissed him back. He mustered all his strength and slowly pulled out of Ritsuka, who moaned as he did so, the cum he had released coming out of Ritsuka in large streams. Once Soubi was out, he lay down beside Ritsuka to rest, as the other curled into him like a small kitten. Soubi smiled and held his kitten tightly as the two drifted off into blissful dreams.

* * *

I know the end sentence was kinda cheze', but this was meant to be a lemon, not a continued story, so I just ended right after.

R&R!

BD


End file.
